motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Age of Extinction
''Transformers: Age of Extinction '' is a 2014 American-Chinese 3D science-fiction action film directed by Michael Bay. It is the fourth film in the Transformers franchise, after Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers: Dark of the Moon. The film was produced by Di Bonaventura Pictures, Hasbro, China Movie Channel and Jiaflix Enterprises and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on June 27, 2014. A sequel, Transformers: The Last Knight, was released on June 23, 2017. Plot Five years after the battle at Chigaco, the government and Autobots have severed contact. Paranoid agent Harold Attinger heads a CIA unit known as Cemetery Wind, instructed on hunting down any remaining Decepticons. Secretly, however, Attinger has joined forces with intergalactic bounty hunter, Lockdown, and are also hunting Autobots. After Lockdown kills Autobot Ratchet in Mexico, team leader James Savoy is given possession of Ratchet's spark, the life source of the Transformers. Meanwhile, in Texas, struggling inventor Cade Yeager and his friend Lucas Flannery visit an old movie theater and discover a semi truck inside, which the theater's former owner has no memory of. Cade purchases the truck and several other items and takes it to his farm, where his daughter Tessa lives. Cade intends to strip the truck down for parts in an attempt to allow Tessa to enter college. However, the truck turns out to be Optimus Prime, who had been injured in an ambush from Lockdown. Cade, against the wishes of Lucas and Tessa, begins repairing Optimus, but Lucas calls Cemetery Wind to the farm, where Savoy threatens to kill Tessa. However, Optimus manages to rescue the three, and Tessa's boyfriend Shane Dyson arrives and picks them up. Optimus and the humans are attacked by Lockdown and Cemetery Wind, and during the battle, Lucas is killed by one of Lockdown's grenades. However, the rest of the group escapes to a gas station, where Optimus leaves temporarily to ensure they haven't been followed. While there, Cade berates Tessa for dating a boy behind his back, though Shane reassures him he has known Tessa since high school. Cade later on discovers the deaths of Autobots by Cemetery Wind via a hacked mini-drone. He also learns that Cemetery Wind is working with a corporation called KSI. Optimus returns and the group heads off to an ATM, where Attinger discovers Cade's allegiance with the Autobots. The group later meets up with several remaining Autobots consisting of Hound, Drift, Crosshairs and Bumblebee. The group heads to KSI headquarters in Chicago, headed by Joshua Joyce, who is working with Attinger and Chinese factory owner Su Yeuming to create man-made Transformers for military use. Having studied the remains of deceased Transformers from the aftermath of the Chicago war, including Megatron, the KSI has perfected a metal called Transformium, which can shift shapes upon command. One of the constructed drones, named Galvatron, heavily resembles Megatron, much to Joyce's disappointment having attempted to model the design after Optimus. Cade infiltrates KSI headquarters, but is captured and interrogated by Attinger. However, the Autobots attack the base, rescuing Brains, a captured drone. Galvatron and Stinger, a drone modeled after Bumblebee, attack the fleeing group, during which Optimus and Galvatron face off. During the battle, Galvatron speaks to Optimus, much to the shock of Joyce, who hadn't intended for the man-made Transformers to be capable of speech. Optimus is then subdued by Lockdown and taken to his ship, along with Tessa. Optimus is caged, along with several other captured aliens. Optimus is informed that the ship belonged to Legendary Knights until Lockdown took it over. While the ship flies close to a bridge, Lockdown bestows upon Savoy a silver object called the Seed. Cade, Shane, and the Autobots board the ship and free Optimus and Tessa, while Cade steals a laser gun from the ship. The group free in the prison cell, which is also a detachable ship, without Lockdown's knowledge. While Lockdown abandons Earth, the KSI intend to move their equipment to the Hong Kong facility. The Autobots and the humans arrive at a train yard, where Optimus reveals that during his battle with Galvatron, he sensed the presence of Megatron. Brains confirms that Megatron's decapitated head was still functional, which allowed the construction of Galvatron. Galvatron also intends to turn Joyce's other constructed drones into his new army. Optimus also explains that the seed was used by the creators of the Transformers to destroy species on planets and harvest life-giving metal. Drift intercepts a message explaining that Joyce is going to the Chinese KSI factory. Cade shortly afterwards calls Joyce and explains Galvatron to him and pleads for Joyce to deactivate him. The Autobots and humans board the spaceship to go to Hong Kong, though Optimus states that after the Autobots retrieve the seed, they will no longer defend humanity, much to Cade's objection. Meanwhile, Lockdown realizes that Optimus has escaped in the prison cell, and demands that the pilot change course back to Earth, eager to get revenge on Optimus for taking his cell containing his other prisoners. Joyce meets Attinger and Savoy and presents the seed, which he intends to detonate in the Mongolian desert and harvest the results for Transformium. However, Galvatron activates and infects the other KSI Transformers. Joyce flees with Yeuming and her associate Darcy, taking the seed with them. At dawn, Darcy attempts to create a diversion while Joyce and Yeuming try to get the seed out of the city. However, Joyce is informed that the seed's blast radius has the range of a thermo-nuclear device. The Autobots pilot the ship to the rooftop and meet Joyce, but are attacked by Galvatron and his drones. Bumblebee and Hound battle the drones while the other Autobots land in a forest. Cade fights Savoy in an apartment, ending with Cade knocking Savoy out a window to his death. Optimus releases the Legendary Knights from their containment. The Legendary Knights, also known as the Dinobots, initially attempt to attack Optimus, but the Autobot leader promises their freedom in exchange for helping the Autobots, which the Dinobots agree to. The Dinobots then head to the city and battle the drones, managing to overpower them, but Galvatron escapes. However, Lockdown's ship arrives and attempts to reclaim the Transformers via his anti-gravity mechanism, but Optimus destroys it. Lockdown then leaves the ship and battles Optimus in a silo on an island. Cade arrives to help, but is held at gunpoint by an enraged Attinger. As Attinger prepares to shoot, Optimus intervenes and kills him. However, Lockdown uses the opportunity to impale Optimus. As Lockdown prepares to kill Optimus, Bumblebee, Tessa and Shane arrive and help remove the sword from Optimus' chest. Optimus then kills Lockdown by impaling and tearing him in half. With the battle temporarily won, Optimus takes the seed and flies off from Earth to find his creators, sending a message for them to leave Earth alone. Cast Humans *Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeager, a struggling widowed inventor. *Stanley Tucci as Joshua Joyce, the head of KSI. *Kelsey Grammer as Harold Attinger, a CIA agent. *Nicola Peltz as Tessa Yeager, Cade's teenage daughter. *Jack Reynor as Shane Dyson, Tessa's boyfriend. *Titus Welliver as James Savoy, the field leader of Cemetery Wind. *Sophia Myles as Darcy Tirrel, Joshua's assistant. *Bingbing Li as Su Yeuming, owner of a Chinese factory. *T.J. Miller as Lucas Flannery, a mechanic. *James Bachman as Gill Wembley, a scientist. Transformers *Peter Cullen as the voice of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. *Frank Welker as the voice of Galvatron, a human-built Transformer possessed by Megatron's mind. *John Goodman as the voice of Hound, an Autobot commando. *Ken Watanabe as the voice of Drift, an Autobot tactician. *Robert Foxworth as the voice of Ratchet, the Autobot medical officer. *John DiMaggio as the voice of Crosshairs, an Autobot paratrooper. *Mark Ryan as the voice of Lockdown, an intergalactic bounty hunter. *Reno Wilson as the voice of Brains, a former Decepticon drone. Gallery Transformers_age_of_extinction_movie_poster.jpg TF4_Official-Poster_CRP.jpg transformers_age_of_extinction_poster_2014_02.jpg transformers_age_of_extinction_poster_2014_01.jpg Age_of_Extinction.jpg Transformers-4-poster-invasion.jpg TF4.png TF42.png tT43.png Category:Films Category:Hasbro Studios films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Sequels Category:Live-action films Category:Di Bonaventura Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2014 films Category:Films Based on Toys